sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Georgia Nicolson
Personality In a few words, Georgia is a teenage girl. The end. No, not the end; Georgia is a teenage girl who cares about make-up and blokes and being silly and what not. She isn't one who really cares about school and finds that it just fills the time before you can go home and hang out with your girlfriends and do your hair and do Bison horn dances and stalk boys. She is very self-centred and selfish, she is considerably vain, and she is very silly. Her aspirations in life are to become a famous backup dancer or famous for absolutely nothing, and she is very stuck in her own world. She thinks everything that goes wrong (vis-a-vis boys) is the end of the world, thinks her parents should stay in the house so they don't embarrass her (because everyone over the age of 25 is old and their lives are over as far as she is concerned). She can be very sarcastic and rude to them, which they aren't exactly amused by. In love, (because it's definitely going to happen) Georgia tends to give a lot of herself and even though she can seem like a capricious tart at times and a lot of the time, SHE IS, she is really just a girl looking for love and perhaps snogging. She can be sort of naive about boys sometimes (how can a boy snog you and then not ring you? and when she gets her heart broken, it's all very dramatic and the end of the world and she can be miz for quite a long time–that is, until the next sex god shows up. In a lot of ways, she doesn't seem to realize that a guy should like you for you, and seems to think that tarting yourself up and trying to be mature and act older and lure boys is the key to a healthy relationship. Even though she is actually very funny, she learns in the beginning of both the book and movie that 'girls aren't for funniness' and she doesn't really shake that until the end of the last book. Despite this, when she's not on the rack of love, she is the type of person to be very funny and crazy and have a good time and her 'immature japes', (such as setting locusts free in the science lab, dressing a skeleton up as the groundskeeper, swinging gum from the end of her nose like a bogey, and wearing A LOT of fake beards) seem to imply at least a bit of cleverness and a great sense of humour if nothing else. In terms of her friends as well, her bestie is often talking about nature and owls and cuckoo spit and things like that, and she makes no secret about how boring she finds it. She is a live in the moment kind of girl, not really a serious person (as such). She can occasionally be kind, especially to her mad sister & pet(s), and friends in that she sticks with them through thick and thin (unless she happens to be snogging one of their boyfriends. By accident. ish.), even if she feels that they should let her share HER agony before they start rambling on about theirs. Because they are filled with selfishosity. She will help out someone in need occasionally, but half the time feels its more effort than its worth. When she does stand up to someone, chances are it was someone who really had it coming. She stands up to the Bummer Twins when they make her do what she doesn't feel like doing and again when they get Nauseating P. Green expelled for forcing her to shoplift for them. She also stands up to Mark and the Blunderboys when they harass the little Titches, and in return they start following her around (good grief). Background Georgia Nicolson is an average girl born to average (but very pathetic) parents. She had a pretty normal muggle life, all things considered. She lived with her dad (with a huge conk) and mum (with enormous basoomas) and was pretty afraid of acquiring either (but she did), and with her giant half-Scottish wildcat named Angus and the rest of her mad family she had her hands full trying to stay sane. Considering most of the people she lives with are bonkers, it's to be expected that a few strange things happened from time to time, such as getting so frustrated with her orangutan gene eyebrows she accidentally jinxed them off or her school uniform skirt shrinking just as she went past the headmistress (and getting a bad conduct mark for her trouble). When the letter arrived for Hogwarts, she could finally pinpoint a cause for all the strangeness– but that didn't mean she wanted to go. A magic school with wands and wizards? That sounded like some naff place that would be full of drippy idiots (and probably Hobbits). After many a row with her parents, she finally acquiesced to going, if only to get away from her weird parents and LOUD baby sister. The more she learned about the wizarding world, the more confused she became. They weren't allowed to bring a mobile and talked via owl? What was next, gay elves named Legalet? Needless to say, she was completely bowled over by most of the wizarding world, being as muggleborn as they come, but she takes it in stride and the plethora of dishy blokes at Hogwarts certainly didn't hurt. Unfortunately, she doesn't really exert all that much effort to learn about wizarding culture, and she definitely doesn't exert much effort to do SCHOOLWORK. She learned that wizarding schools could be just as boring as muggle schools, with the notable exception that at least things blow up sometimes. She's absolutely rubbish at most of her subjects, especially DULL ones like History of Magic or complicated ones like Potions, but she's half decent at DADA since it's at least interesting, and enjoys Flying and (lol) Muggle Studies. And hopes that Divinations will help her find out if that fit chap in 6th year will ask her to Hogsmeade next Friday...